A non-rotating component, defining a portion of a gas path, of a gas turbine engine is used to help guide gas through the engine. A nozzle guide vane is one example of such a non-rotating component. Nozzle guide vanes help provide torque within a turbine assembly, helping to drive the turbine blades. As a consequence, a nozzle guide vane may experience a large pressure drop across its surface. This exerts a force on the mounting arrangement of the nozzle guide vane and may cause the nozzle guide vane to become displaced, thereby reducing the efficiency of the engine.
One way of mounting nozzle guide vanes is to use a number of supports and fasteners. A hook may be used to secure one (front) end of the nozzle guide vane to the turbine assembly casing thereby providing, at least, radial retention. Axial movement may be restricted through the use of a retaining ring, located at the opposite (rear) end of the nozzle guide vane. Circumferential movement may be restricted by securing the nozzle guide vane to the casing by using a bolt. When the engine is not in use, there is no gas flow and the rear of the nozzle guide vane may slip out of place. Currently, a flange is provided at the rear of the nozzle guide vane that abuts a flange on the casing and prevents the nozzle guide vane slipping radially out of place.
It would be desirable to improve the mounting arrangements for non-rotating components of a gas turbine engine.